


Больное место

by SacredAndWild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А вы любите молоко? А вот Эдвард нет!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больное место

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик датирован 26.05.12.  
> Также имеется публикация здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/275663

Эдвард уныло плелся в кабинет к своему начальнику, неся в руках бумаги с отчетами. Не отвечая на вопросы Ризы, он без стука вошел в кабинет начальника.

\- Добрый день, полковник!

\- А, Цельнометаллический. Добрый. Отчет принес?

\- Ага, - Эдвард бросил на стол папку и, по-обычному развалился на диванчике.

Локти на спинке диванчика, ноги чуть разведены в стороны, глаза полуприкрыты. Ничего необычного в этом не было. Ну, это только для посторонних лиц. Рой отошел от окна, сев в кресло; он быстро пробежался взглядом по тексту в отчете Эдварда и убрал его в нижний ящик стола. 

\- Эй, мелкий!

\- Что?! - недовольно, - впрочем, как и всегда, - вскрикнул Элрик.

\- Не визжи... Домой пойдешь, забеги на рынок и купи молока...

\- Нет! - будто сплюнул Эдвард и сложил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что ни на какие рынки он не собирается, и уже тем более никакое молоко покупать не собирается также.

\- Ух, Элрик, если ты не любишь молоко, это не значит, что я не люблю его, - вздохнул Рой, потирая виски указательными пальцами.

\- Нет. Вечно ты давишь на больное место! Ты знаешь, что я его не стану ни покупать, ни пить. Рой, очнись уже, наконец! Сам пойдешь и купишь!

\- Эдвард! Как ты с начальством разговариваешь?! - а сам мысленно добавил: "Больное место у тебя другое, любовь моя."

\- Как хочу, так и говорю! Эта просьба личного характера, а не как государственного алхимика! - Элрик-старший едва удержался, дабы не показать язык Мустангу. Эдвард встал с диванчика и подошел к креслу начальника. 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, куплю я это молоко, - с долью отвращения как обычно. - Что-нибудь еще надо?

\- Если очень захочешь, можешь взять чего-либо из выпечки, - пожал плечами полковник, глядя в окно.

\- Обязательно, - решительно кивнул Цельнометаллический и уселся на колени полковника. Бесстыдно сжимая коленями его бедра, Элрик-старший усмехнулся. Обвив руками шею Огненного алхимика и прижавшись щекой к его щеке, Эдвард вопросил: 

\- Я надеюсь, ты сегодня не задержишься на работе допоздна?

\- Даже моя должность не позволяет мне заниматься сексом с тобой в рабочее время, - напомнил Рой, обнимая в ответ мальчишеское тело. 

\- Это я уже давно уяснил. Так что насчет работы?

\- Работы у меня сегодня мало, так что не задержусь. И вряд ли Риза разрешила бы мне оставаться здесь до ночи.

Элрик-старший нахмурился, отстранился; сложив руки на груди, он не доверительно воззрился на полковника. 

\- А я так и ревновать могу. Ты мне это, не изменяй давай, - выпятив нижнюю губу, словно ребенок, проговорил Эдвард. Полковник на это только рассмеялся и поцеловал подчиненного в переносицу. 

\- Постараюсь, Цельнометаллический.

\- Эй, я же говорил не называть меня этим званием, когда мы одни! - упрекнул блондин.

\- А все-таки пить молоко тебе не помешало бы. Мелкий ты, - нахмурившись, проговорил брюнет.

\- Чтооо? - взъелся Эдвард, но на этот раз только в шутку.

\- Не растешь ты, вот что. Молоко надо пить, а не ныть каждый раз, когда тебя называют мелким.

\- И все равно я его пить не буду! Кто бы и сколько бы меня не уговаривал! - покачал головой "мелкий".

\- А если об этом попрошу я? - ехидно усмехнулся начальник.

\- Я подумаю, - моментально последовал ответ.

\- Иди отдыхай.

\- Слушаюсь, сэр! - рассмеялся Элрик-старший и поцеловал полковника в губы. Первым отстранился Рой, стаскивая с себя мальчишку, так по-хозяйски устроившегося у него на коленях. 

\- Вперед! На рынок! - усмехнулся Рой и позволил себе легкий шлепок по заднице Цельнометаллического алхимика. Эдвард кивнул и, застегнув плащ, побежал к двери.

\- Кстати, молоко покупаете вы, полковник! - довольно рассмеявшись, крикнул алхимик, и скрылся за дверью прежде, чем полковник успел возразить. Но уже спустя несколько секунд Рой улыбался, предвкушая веселый вечер в компании Цельнометаллического алхимика, Эдварда Элрика, за веселым спаиванием мелкого молоком. 

"Больное место - странное созвучие, не так ли, Цельнометаллический?"


End file.
